


Warming up

by SarcasticMudkip



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticMudkip/pseuds/SarcasticMudkip
Summary: Super short and simple first date idea for Revalink. No better cook in Hyrule than Link!
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Warming up

**Author's Note:**

> This is super old so I apologies for the quality, I keep forgetting I should probably catalogue all my tumblr stuff on here too. Anyhow! Enjoy some sof birb and one (1) gay Hylian chef

The wind whistled along with his song.

A simple tune, that he hummed with the morning birds. 

The fire crackled, flames licking at the bottom of the metal wok.

The cozy campsite warmed Link’s body and heart. 

The breeze continued to comb through the trees. The smell of pine, and the blur of evergreens tangled through the air. The sky was painted a delicate blue, with silver clouds lacing between the morning sun’s rays. 

Link held the herbs, slowly chopping them and letting them fall into the stew. They drifted like soft petals, before letting out a satisfied sizzle when making contact with the rest of the ingredients. The aroma was incredible. It tugged at his senses, and pulled out the coziest memories from his mind. A smile formed on his lips, as he continued to cook, humming nothing in particular.

He had chosen this spot carefully. Surrounded by trees and away from the eyes of tourist and wanderers. The view of Lake Totori below reflected the sparkle of the sun perfectly. Behind him, the towering figure of Rito Village could be seen, and carved into it stone center, was a hole. At just the right angle, at this particular spot, it’s shadow cast the shape of a heart across the grass. 

Cliché, to be sure, but would Revali expect anything less?

Suddenly, the wind struck again, nipping at his face. Link shivered.

But the rush of air was familiar, and he turn around to face him.

Every sound in the forest reminded Link of Revali. The call of the wind, seemed to whisper his name. The green blur of the forest revealed shades of jade and emerald that sparkled like his eyes. He looked towards the sky, and his stomach fluttered to actually see the dash of deep blue cutting through the sky like an arrow. 

Revali descended in a spiral of air, and loose dirt and grass. When his feet gripped the dirt, he raised an eyebrow at Link, taking in the scene. While he had always prided himself on his great speed, he was a bit annoyed to find his punctuality had been upstaged.

“Rather early, I see,” he shifted his gaze from the cooking pot, to the wild flowers and trees, to the shadow of a heart that lay across the grass. “Quite the set up for a casual date, don’t you think?” 

Link scratched the back of his head, chuckling quietly. Then, he picked up a wooden bowl. “Uh, would you like some spicy meat stew?”

Observing his smile for another moment, the Rito stood in silence, for just a moment. The cutting breeze carried the savoury scent of the stew towards him. Revali could already imagine its smooth consistency and spicy sensation. He scoffed, disguising the excitement on his face. “So long as it’s edible…”

Link took a wooden spoon, and poured two bowls of stew, the steam twirled through the air. “I just hope it will warm you up enough. I hear the temperature’s gonna drop later today.”

Revali clicked his tongue. “I’m afraid it will take more than an icy breeze to breach through my magnificent feathers.”

“Ah…I guess that’s true…”

They sat in the grass, the morning dew sticking to their clothes. Link fiddled with his spoon, staring intently at the ground in an attempt to hide his rosening cheeks. “Still, _I_ personally don’t want to freeze to death.” Revali look at him, noticing his slight shiver.

He wrapped his wing around him, hesitantly. For a moment, the Hylian did nothing but tense, frozen in uncertainty. Then, Link leaned into it, closing the distance. The feathers on Revali’s neck fluffed up from embarrassment, but Link didn’t notice. Finally, they both allowed themselves to relax.

“Well, if I ever need to warm myself further still,” Revali looked away, speaking quietly, “I always have you…”


End file.
